Woman in Blue
The Woman in Blue Trask Manager (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.24). Trask Manager says: "Are you familiar with the Woman in Blue?" is the ghost of a woman who regularly haunts The Trask Hotel. History A woman in a blue dress was killed on the tenth floor of The Trask Hotel in the 1920s and haunted the Trask ever since. Dani Shpak (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.24). Dani Shpak says: "It says--hang on--it says "She was killed on the Tenth Floor in the 1920s" and she's "haunted the Trask Hotel ever since"." The hotel enjoyed an extra amount of revenue from people coming just to see the ghost. Since the ghost was benign in nature, the hotel deemed it was safe enough and allowed it to continue even into the present. Trask Manager (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.24). Trask Manager says: "She's also bought plenty of business our way. People love the idea of a safe ghost encounter, and the Woman in Blue is very timid." The ghost of the woman's killer started to manifest at the hotel and displayed aggressive tendencies. The killer enjoyed murdering her so much, he sought her out in the afterlife to torture her for eternity. Woman in Blue (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.29). Woman in Blue says: "He said he enjoyed it so much that he would find me again in the afterlife and torture me for eternity." The Trask hired the Chicago Ghostbusters to capture the killer only. Dani Shpak recalled reading about the famed Woman in Blue in a paragraph and half about the Trask in the "Spooky Chicago Tour Guide" when the manager asked if they heard about her. Dani Shpak (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.27). Dani Shpak says: "The entry on this hotel was about a paragraph and a half long, so no." Dani found it in the guide and recited. The team split up into pairs and searched the tenth floor. After the first sweep didn't deliver any results, Ron Alexander decided to try a new Ghost Attractant spray to bring the ghost to them. The Killer in Black soon attacked Lou Kamaka and Ron. Rookie and Dani forced their way through a small flood of red Ectoplasm and caught up to the others then trapped the ghost. As they wondered about the ghost, the Woman in Blue appeared and confirmed it was the man who murdered her and why he manifested. Before she could finish thanking them, Ron trapped her so they could charge the hotel an extra 40% return fee. He asked the manager how much the Woman in Blue was worth to the Trask. Lou and Ron encountered a similar case on December 1 while aiding Special Agent Melanie Ortiz in Minnesota. Trivia *The Woman in Blue is based on the Drake Hotel's Woman in Red lore. She haunts the Tenth Floor and is said to have jumped to her death during the 1920 New Year's party. Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Second City Ghostbusters References Gallery WomanInBlue01.jpg WomanInBlue03.jpg Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Legends